


Worship

by LunarReaper12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Hanzo is sad boi, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Tsundere Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarReaper12/pseuds/LunarReaper12
Summary: Hanzo Shimada, a forgotten Dragon God, has difficulties dealing with his lack of worshippers. That is, until an unexpected visitor changes everything. Will this ordinary human win over this cold, bitter dragon? Time will tell!





	1. Prologue

Long ago there were two, great dragon brothers. The dragon of the North wind, and the dragon of the South wind. These great dragons were worshiped by all across the land of Japan, most prominently, Hanamura. Shrines were dedicated to these great dragons, temples scattered across the country. People worshiped them for protection against the threats of nature, evil-doers, and even against yokai.

As time went on, humans moved on from worshiping the spirits, as they felt no need for them any longer. Both dragons, feeling the dissipating belief and lack of worship, began to push for more; to be loved more than the other. A great battle broke out between the brothers, and soon the dragon of the North was cast down from the heavens. The Earth shook with the tremors of the fallen brother, and the dragon of the South felt pride. He was stronger. He had won, and now the mortals would surely worship him again. And yet…

_“...And yet I am even more alone than before.”_ The dragon spoke to himself.

He had realized his mistake too late. His brother gone, the humans soon to be as well, and it was no one’s fault but his own. No time to mourn his fallen brother, the dragon began to fade. His followers lost faith or died with time, and the dragon faded, never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is lonely boi

The shrines were gone now. Well, most of them anyways. Some still stood, decaying and overgrown along old forest paths, others having been demolished in favor of more ‘useful’ buildings. Hanzo rest in an old temple that held a small shrine, invisible to humans, little more a ghost than a god now. His connection to the mortal realm was slipping away, but not entirely lost just yet.

No, so long as the temples and shrines stood, he would be connected. It’s only until they finally rot away completely or are torn down that he would lose it all. Hanzo had taken refuge in the oldest standing temple in a forest near Hanamura. Once this one fell, he would move to the next oldest, as he had been doing. Call it sentimentality if you will, pride if you must, or even fear if you are bold.

Hanzo’s sleep was interrupted by a pair of footsteps and voices that approached the temple he slept in. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, and his ears perk in curiosity and hope as he listened. Raising his head, he gazed towards a young couple that approached the statue that stood outside his temple. A young woman in a long skirt, and a tight short sleeved shirt with a sunhat on her head, covering her long hair. A tall, lanky young man with dark hair, shorts, and a t-shirt accompanying her.

Hanzo briefly thought they had maybe come to pay respects to the remnants of his shrine, only to see them disregard it completely in favor of stuffing their tongues down each other’s throats. Hanzo growled in disgust and anger as he watched the couple kiss. They could very well do that elsewhere! His anger grew even more as he saw the girl lean on the dragon statue outside, and he felt the petty urge to stop their ‘young love’.

Summoning what power he had left he managed to create a large gust of wind that merely caused the woman’s hair to whip in front of her face, and the hat that had been placed on her head to blow off, following the direction of the wind elsewhere. The couple stopped their make out session and laughed as they began to chase after it, seeing it as little more than a minor inconvenience.

Grumbling to himself, Hanzo felt at least a little better now that they were gone. He rest his head down again, shutting his eyes and trying to tune out the mortal world. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Hanzo heard footsteps again. He growled angrily, rearing his head, determined to scare the couple off for good this time. He paused as he realized two things.

One, It was late afternoon now, rather than the middle of the day. He must have dozed off. And two, It was only one woman who had approached this time. He stared at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes rather than the hope he had before. She stared at the large statue that stood in front of the temple, seeming to contemplate its significance. Raising her hand, the woman reached for the snout of the dragon statue before hesitating and resting her hand at her side.

Hanzo raised his head further, nearly about to get up to observe the woman before she turned her gaze to the temple. A look of pity flitted over her face, that which caused Hanzo to growl in anger. He did not need the pity of a human. The woman approached the temple, resting a hand on the cracked and fading paint of a pillar that seemed to hold up the eaves of the roof. Knowing how the temple was now, its likely that's true.

She gently peeled a bit of the paint off and more pity shone on her features. Hanzo growled in anger that was growing into a fury, and saw the woman gaze inside. He quieted himself, knowing if he let his anger get the best of him he may end up revealing himself. Best not to do so.

Gently, the woman stepped inside and frowned, even raising her hand to cover her nose. Hanzo bit back a growl and followed her gaze around the inside of the temple. It… had begun rotting hadn’t it? Not to mention the various nests in the rafts. Did it smell in the temple? Hanzo hadn’t paid attention. Or perhaps he was used to it, having lived in the temple for years now.

Shaking her head, the woman turned and walked back out, clearly intending to leave the temple entirely. Hanzo grunted in satisfaction at her departure. He did not need the pity of a human, much less one that would not pay respects to his shrine.


	3. Chapter 2

A storm came the next day. Perhaps nature had sensed Hanzo’s anger. He didn’t mind much, he rather liked storms. The thunder caused a pleased rumble to roll through his chest, the rain soothing his nerves, and the wind that truthfully listened to his whims. In storms he felt almost as if he had his full power again.

Hanzo was content. He forgot all his woes and self-pity, choosing rather to listen to the storm rage on. The only issue was the temple he rest in didn’t seem to like storms as much as he. The roof began to leak at one point, the doors long since ripped from their hinges now let in the relentless pour of rain. The floors would soon gain more mold than they already had once the rain had passed.

Hanzo sighed. Storms were common, it wouldn’t be long before this temple fell would it? How unfortunate. As Hanzo shut his eyes to forget about the temple’s impending destruction, one of the walls caved and fell inwards. _Great…_ Raising himself to his feet, Hanzo turned toward the fallen wall and looked out at the new opening in his temple. Perhaps storms did have downsides…

\----

It wasn’t until a few days later that the rain finally stopped and sun began peeking from the clouds again. Hanzo didn’t particularly care, having fallen asleep yesterday and resigning himself to a state of half asleep awareness. Nothing really happened anymore, nothing to look forward to or dread. It was almost peaceful.

Until the sound of footsteps approached again. Raising his head, Hanzo growled lowly at the thought of another foolish human coming to ruin what's left of his temple. His last two ‘visitors’ did not put him in a good mood, not even after a few days. Stepping to the entrance of the temple, Hanzo peered out and felt his eyes widen as he saw the woman from before.

No, not the one who was smacking lips with some man, but the one who seemed to pity his temple. She stood in front of the dragon statue, doing something Hanzo could not see from this angle. Growling, Hanzo reared up, ready to go out and teach the woman a lesson for defacing his statue.

As he stepped towards the door, he saw the woman move around the statue, gloves on her hands and a scrub brush gently brushing away the mildew and moss that had grown on the statue. She worked diligently and carefully, making sure not to break off anymore pieces of the statue than what had already crumbled away.

Hanzo watched the woman for what seemed like hours, but was possibly only a few minutes before the statue was clean again. It was by no means fixed, but it was clean. The woman smiled proudly at her work and Hanzo stared intently at her face. Her eyes sparkled with satisfaction, her lips still upturned, small bits of her hair framed her face. If he did not think mortals less than him, he might consider her beautiful.

She set the brush away in a small bucket she had been using, picking it up and moving it aside as she grabbed new gloves, and a flashlight from the bag she had. She walked up the steps of the temple and inside, flicking the flashlight on to see inside the darkened temple. The lanterns that lit it before were gone, a couple broken on the ground.

The woman walked around the temple, careful of the places that seemed they may break under her weight. What was this woman doing? Hanzo felt nothing but suspicion towards this woman, as no human before had entered his temple without the idea to demolish it, or simply needing shelter for the night. Was she one of those humans? Wishing to demolish and replace his temple?

She sighed quietly and went back outside, all under Hanzo’s careful watch. She grabbed her things, looked back towards the temple, and left yet again. So sudden as well, it couldn't have been more than an hour that she was there. Hanzo stepped outside of the temple, walking around the statue outside and staring at it, inspecting its now clean state.

Hanzo stared at the clean statue and felt something well up in his chest. Gratitude? Happiness? Relief? He couldn’t tell, but he didn’t mind. All he knew is that he hoped that woman wasn’t who he thought she was.


	4. Chapter 3

The woman regularly returned to the temple now. Nearly every day, and at the very least once a week. Hanzo always watched. He thought she perhaps was going to call other humans to help her demolish the place, but instead she came alone every time. And each time she brought something to help her clean up the temple. Some days she was picking up trash, or cleaning broken bits of the temple. Other days she was cleaning up mold and removing the bits of nature that tried to reclaim the temple.

The temple already looked better than it had in years, and all she’d done was remove the trash and cleaned up a bit. Each day she seemed more satisfied with her work, and there were still holes in the walls and roof, less than secure floorboards, and chipped away paint. Even so, Hanzo had begun to accept and even enjoy seeing her come back, and with good reason.

No power had returned to him from the recent clean up though. Of course not, after all, this woman wasn’t worshiping him. She was merely fixing one of his many temples. Even so, Hanzo was brightening up quite a bit. It was nice to have some form of companionship. Even if the companion couldn’t see, hear, touch, or speak with you.

As Hanzo observed the woman each day, he began to notice more things. Her little motions she does when she thinks, the way she always smiles when she finishes some task, even the way her eyes sparkle when she finds something new in the temple that was hidden away.

She was tolerable.

At least, that's what he told himself. Truthfully he rather liked her presence. She was quiet, only occasionally humming softly to herself as she worked. Briefly he wondered if she sang, but it passed quickly. Not important. No, he supposed nothing about her was all that important. She was just a human after all, no matter how grateful he was to her.

Just a human, nothing more, nothing less. A slightly more tolerable human. A human he wouldn’t mind speaking with. Perhaps have tea? Did she like tea? Everyone likes tea. If not, they should. Yes, just a human. A human on the floor.

What? Hanzo snapped to attention then, his eyes widening as he saw the woman on the ground, a fallen bit of the ceiling on the floor by her head. Hanzo quickly appeared by her side, his head bowing to look her over. She was unconscious. He growled in frustration, his tail slapping the offending wood aside, it landing off somewhere outside.

Hanzo allowed his body to appear visible, reaching out his clawed hands and lifting the woman up as gently as a 15 foot dragon could. With unsteady hands- er… claws… he turned the woman over and searched for her injuries. Without meaning to, Hanzo’s claws ended up scraping her skin and causing a new wound to appear. He recoiled quickly and groaned in frustration. Shutting his eyes, Hanzo willed his form to reshape, finding it more difficult than when he had last done so. The wind whipped inside the building and wrapped his figure in a gentle blue light as his body gradually shrank and morphed.

When he next opened his eyes, Hanzo was human. Or so he appeared that is. Shaking his head from the faint dizziness he felt from the shift, he hurried back to the fallen woman’s side. Lifting her into his arms he paused, suddenly marveling at how soft she felt. Curious to if he was mistaken, Hanzo raised a hand and felt her hair and her cheek, nearly purring in satisfaction to find she was indeed soft.

Realizing exactly what he was doing, Hanzo corrected his behavior and began properly examining the woman for injuries, using a bit of her coat to wipe up the blood that dripped from her arm where Hanzo accidentally cut her. He found the spot where the wood hit her head, huffing in agitation. _Humans are too fragile._ He thought.

Lifting the woman with ease, he moved her to one of the cleaner, dryer areas of the temple. He stood after making sure she wasn’t bleeding, intending to return to his dragon form and leave her there, but stopped short of it and looked down at her again. His chest constricted with some weighty emotion he couldn’t place properly. Guilt, perhaps. Sighing heavily, Hanzo knelt down in a seiza, beginning to tend to her wounds.


	5. Chapter 4

You groaned softly, curling in on yourself as you felt a sharp pain in the back of your skull.  _ What happened? _ You thought to yourself, reaching back to touch the sore spot on the back of your head, only for your hand to be snatched away from it.

“Do not touch there, I just finished tending to your wounds.” A rough, low voice spoke above you. In an instant your eyes flew open, only for you to wince and groan, shutting them tightly again.

“Who’s there?” You spoke, trying to open your eyes again, only managing a squint at first.

“None of your concern. Are you well?” The voice spoke again. Admittedly, the voice is rather attractive, albeit slightly hostile. Sitting up and refocusing your sight, you turned to the voice to see a man. He had deep black hair that was slightly greying on the sides, worn in a topknot. His eyes were brown, nearly golden, and were fixed in a steely glare towards you.

“I’m… well? I think so. My head hurts pretty bad though.” You said, still essentially staring at the man in front of you. His expression didn’t change, but his eyes did flick towards the back of your head for a moment.

“Unsurprising, considering you foolishly got yourself hurt. I’m sure a bit of falling wood would be easy to avoid if one paid attention.” He said, more-so spat at you. Why the hell was he so mad at you? 

“I’m, uh… sorry?” You apologized slowly, tilting your head in confusion. Who was he anyway? The man wore a traditional kimono, hakama and haori included. The fabric seemed to be fine silk, with clouds and golden lightning decorating the ends. Flying through the clouds, was a dragon. If it wasn’t a pattern on fabric, you’d say the dragon seemed content, happy even to be flying through the storm.

“You should be. I did not need to put effort into healing a mortal, not to mention the blood you got on my floors.” The man grumbled, turning away from you. You snapped to attention, your brow furrowing in confusion and anger. He’s mad at you for getting hurt? By something that wasn’t your fault? Who did this guy think he was!

“It’s not like I had a hand in my getting hurt, I don’t particularly like being passed out in a dirty old temple.” You bit back at the man. Stopping and turning on his heel, the man  _ growled _ at you, anger flashing in his eyes.

“This is not some dirty old temple. This is one of the many temples dedicated to the great Shimada Dragons!” 

“Dedicated seems to be an outdated term now. This temple is abandoned.” You scowled at the man who was getting angrier by the second. Honestly you wanted to thank the man for helping you, but not if he was going to have  _ that _ attitude with you.

“You dare disrespect a Shimada?” His voice turned darker, lower, and more like a growl. The sky outside turned dark and you could feel a cold chill from a sudden wind. 

“I disrespect someone who won’t respect me.” Taking a glance outside you stiffened slightly. You certainly did not want to go home in the rain, especially not with a head injury. 

“Mortals do not deserve the respect of a great dragon. You’ve done little to earn my respect.” The man’s voice was changing more so, the weather following suit. As you opened your mouth to reply, a sharp clap of thunder shook the temple, and you flinched, expression changing from anger to fear. Taking a step back you looked down instantly, tensing up completely. 

You hated storms. Ever since you were a kid you hated storms. The thunder, the wind, the rain, all of it was just terrifying. The man didn’t stop with his angry rant.

“I was once revered and loved by mortals, and to be disrespected by one? Your impiety will bring upon you the rage of a dragon!” He bellowed, the ground shaking and rain beginning to fall outside as more thunder followed. You stumbled back and fell on your bottom, whimpering slightly and covering your ears to block out the sound, and your eyes to shut out the man yelling at you.

In an instant things went still. The wind stopped, the ground did not shake, and when you peeled your eyes open, you could see no rain, no dark sky, and no flashes from lightning. Raising your head and uncovering your ears, you listened, straining to hear any sound from the storm. Nothing. It was quiet.

Turning to speak to the man, you realized that he, too, was gone. Blinking in confusion, you looked around yourself, but the only thing you saw was the empty temple. Slowly standing up you rubbed your head gently. Maybe.. You hit your head too hard. Lowering your head, you started to walk out of the temple, grabbing your bag on the way out.

Today was weird.


	6. Chapter 5

You didn’t return to the temple the next day. Or the day after. Hanzo was fine with this, after all, he did  _ not _ want a disrespectful mortal near his temple. Nor did he want someone who would carelessly get themselves injured and cause him to get his hands dirty. He did not want you back at all. Certainly not.

 

In truth, you were researching. Sitting in your new apartment, you were looking through all online resources to find something on the ‘Shimada Dragons’. There wasn’t much you could find, but what you  _ did _ find was old pictures of tapestries. Huffing quietly, you decided to download the pictures. They were pretty either way.

Getting up from your bed, you decided you wanted to go out to eat. You knew how to cook, but everyone gets tired of taking care of themselves like a responsible adult. That’s what you told yourself at least. You grabbed your coat, wallet, and keys before heading out the door and starting your walk down the streets of Hanamura.

 

As you walked, you passed by an old antique shop. It was there every day you walked by, and every day you saw the same things in the window. Nothing of interest. But today you did a double take as you realized there was something of interest in there  _ now _ . It had always been there, but had no meaning to you until you raised your phone, opening up the downloaded picture of the Shimada Dragons tapestry. 

Sitting in the back of the shop, you saw that exact picture. Quickly you stowed away your phone and stepped inside, looking around and nodding politely to the young man behind the counter, and quickly making your way to the back of the store. The tapestry was huge now that you got close to it, nearly taking up the whole wall. 

The fabric was beautiful and soft to the touch, the colors barely having faded despite the art being old. What truly interested you was the images on the large fabric. A large green and blue dragon, coiling around each other. It was beautiful, and as you raised your hand to place it on the head of the blue dragon, you heard the voice of the shopkeeper.

“Find something?” He spoke with a smile in his voice. Turning to him quickly you put a hand on your chest, sighing softly from the slight start he gave you. He had black hair, and brown eyes, which didn’t catch your attention much. What  _ did _ catch your attention was the scars that adorned his face. Scars that didn’t take away from his attractiveness at all.

“Oh, uh, yes I suppose? Do you know about this tapestry?” You asked, before clarifying, “The story behind it I mean.” 

The man pondered for a moment, before nodding.

“Ah yes, the Shimada Dragons… Did you wish to hear the tale?” He smiled in a way that seemed almost nostalgic. 

“Tale? It's a story?”

“A legend, One that tells of two dragon brothers, two dragon  _ gods _ .” Gods. That rings a bell. That man at the temple mentioned that he was a god or something didn’t he? 

“Yes, please tell me.” You said, nodding your head enthusiastically. The man chuckled and brought you to a door which led to a staircase. Following the scarred man upstairs, you were brought to what appeared to be his room. The man gestured for you to sit at the table while he went into the kitchen. 

Carefully sitting on one of the cushions, you waited for him to return. When he did, the man brought a tray with tea and cookies on top. You perked quite quickly at the sight of the cookies, causing him to chuckle. He sat down silently, placing the tray between you two before he reached for the teapot, gently pouring two cups of tea.

“The story begins, with two great dragon brothers…”


	7. Chapter 6

You’d listened to the man, Haru he called himself, tell the story of the dragon brothers. It was sad, in your opinion. Sad how the dragon was killed, and sad how the other was left alone. He must feel bad… you thought, almost pitying the other dragon.  
“Yes, it is a sad story.” Haru’s voice brought you from your thoughts and you nodded. “What brought you to ask about it?” He asked as he began setting the tea away.  
“I found this abandoned temple awhile ago. I’ve been trying to clean it up, and a couple days ago I got hit in the head while cleaning,” You absentmindedly rubbed the back of your head. “And when I woke up there was a man there.”  
Haru paused for a moment and looked toward you, his eyes glimmering slightly. “A man?”   
“Yeah. He was kind of rude though, called me disrespectful after I got mad at him for basically calling me stupid.” You frowned and looked at Haru. He hummed and sat back down at the table.  
“Did you catch his name?”  
“No, he never told me. He had black hair though, and gold- no that was just the light, brown eyes. Wore really traditional clothing too.” You looked towards the ceiling as you thought of a better way to describe the man. “Didn’t stop scowling the whole time.”  
Haru chuckled and covered his mouth, his eyes glimmering with happiness.  
“Sounds like a pleasant person to speak with.” He chuckled to himself. You felt a smile creep on your face and shook your head.  
“Well, he did take care of me after I passed out, so I’m not too mad anymore. It could have been worse if it wasn’t for him.” You sighed. Giving that man any credit irritated you, but it was true. Even rude people deserve a little credit now and then.  
“Then he must not be all bad. Do you intend to return to the temple?”  
“Well yes, I still want to clean it up and maybe fix the shrine inside. It’s too beautiful to let just decay like it was. And hey, maybe the dragon would be happy someone fixed his shrine.” You smiled at the thought.   
“Yes, I’d imagine he’d be very happy.” Haru sat up, gently ushering you out and down the steps. “Now then, I’ll get the tapestry down for you.” He hummed.  
“What? But it must be expensive, I don’t think I’ll be able to-”  
“Nonsense, you won’t be paying. Consider it a gift from a friend.” He smiled brightly, beginning to fold the tapestry with utmost care and slipping it into a bag.  
“But, it’s so beautiful! You shouldn’t just give it away.”  
“I feel it would be better to give it to someone than let it gather dust here. I’m sure you’ll find a wonderful place for it.” He handed you the bag and patted your back, leading you to the door before you could argue more.  
You sighed as you left the shop, looking at the bag you had with the tapestry. Even peeking inside you could see some of the fabric gleam from the little light it got in the bag. Hopefully I’ll find a good place for it, It’s too nice to leave somewhere no one will see it. You thought.

A couple more days and you returned to the temple, looking around as you entered it this time around, just in case that man was anywhere nearby. You did not want to see him again. As you took another step into the temple, a voice came from nowhere and startled you into dropping your things.  
“I did not expect you to come back, mortal.” The disembodied voice spoke. It echoed around the temple and you froze.  
“Who’s there?!” You yelled, turning in a circle to find the source. Before you could utter another word, a glimmering form began to appear before you. Slowly your eyes widened and you fell back as right in front of you stood a huge blue dragon. Its golden eyes shone and its fur shimmered in the little light it got.  
“The one you had the nerve to disrespect the last time you were here.”


	8. Chapter 7

You and the dragon stared at each other for quite some time, neither speaking a word. Slowly you stood up again, your gaze locked with the golden eyes that seemed to both glare at you while simultaneously stare in amusement at your flustered appearance. 

“You… Were you the guy from before?”

“ _ Yes, the one who tended to you only for you to completely disrespect me and my temple.” _ His lips didn’t move as he spoke, almost as if he was speaking into your thoughts. You frowned and crossed your arms.

“In my defense, you blamed me for something I didn’t control.” Looking away you stared at the ground before sighing. “But I do appreciate what you did for me… So.. Thank you.” You said before looking back at the dragon in front of you. He hummed and raised his head.

“ _ You are welcome.” _ Was all he said before he turned around and leapt into the rafters, curling like a snake before staring down at you.  _ “Do not mind me. Continue what you were doing.” _ He hummed, resting his head on his claws. You frowned and picked up your bag, looking around yourself.

“Not going to help? It’s  _ your _ temple, isn’t it?” 

“ _ Gods do not build that which is dedicated to worship them.” _

“So you’re lazy.” You smirked and turned away, not listening to his reply, certain it was some retort on insolense or something of the like.  _ Time to get to work I suppose. _

 

Time passed slowly while you were at the temple. It had been two weeks, you spent most of your time at the temple to clean and speak with Hanzo. He’d told you his name after the  _ fifth  _ time you asked, using the excuse that you shouldn’t refer to him by name as he is a god. He’s rude, snarky and filled with sass, but you enjoyed his company, (as much as you could), despite the rough start you two had.

Sometimes you even bring him Anpan every now and again. This seems to make him extremely happy. Every time you bring Anpan, Hanzo comes down from the rafters and follows you until you leave, almost like a cat. Not that you should ever say that. He almost seemed to enjoy your company.

And he did, truthfully, when he thought about it he found that he liked you more than most humans he had ever met. For a dragon that’s lived for hundreds of years, that’s rather impressive. He liked you to the point he would even help you lift heavy things, just so you wouldn’t need to call anyone to help you. 

Hanzo didn’t like the idea of other humans messing around with his things. The only reason he allowed you to mess with his stuff was because he knew you were simply fixing things. You even brought him offerings regularly! To him, he felt you were giving him the affection he had desired for years now

With Hanzo’s help and your determination, the temple was nearly finished. All that was left was to paint and decorate, along with fixing up the shrine. Hanzo had never felt better. He was content, he felt some strength had returned to him even. There was just something missing. Or rather, someone. Thinking of his brother caused Hanzo to glower and curl up on the hard floor, staring outside the temple door.

“You’re pouting, Hanzo.” Your voice reached his ears and he growled.

“ _ I do not pout, Dragons do not pout.” _

“Do you want to talk about what’s making you not-pout then?” You looked over to him, smiling. He growled and huffed, looking away from you, making you frown. “Hanzo?”

_ “I do not wish to speak about it. Leave me be.” _ He growled at you. Your frown deepened and you stopped what you were doing, walking over to the coiled dragon.

“Are you sure? It seems to really be eating at you…”

“ _ I said leave me be!” _ He yelled at you, before leaping and disappearing into the rafters, quite literally. Staring after him you sighed in a mix of anger and concern.  _ He’s stubborn… _ You thought. What could be wrong?


	9. Chapter 8

Hanzo didn’t speak to you the next couple of days, leaving you to work alone and in silence. Whatever he thought about seemed to really bother him. You caught glimpses of him now and then, resting in the rafters and watching you with cat-like eyes. He didn’t seem bothered by you.

You had moved on to working on the shrine at the back of the temple now, carefully setting up lanterns and candles. In truth you didn’t know what belonged on the shrine, but Hanzo didn’t seem eager to help you too much either. Eventually, not wanting to upset the dragon god further, you sat down in front of the shrine and started to look up what belongs in the shrine.

You sat for quite some time reading, looking at pictures, and looking back at the shrine to compare. You sat long enough that you didn’t notice Hanzo looming over you, staring intently at your phone. Yelping in surprise once you finally noticed him, you dropped the device and fell onto your side, staring at the large dragon.

“Hanzo?! What is it?” You brought your voice down to a reasonable level from shrieking, nearly glaring at the dragon for startling you.

“ _ What are you doing?” _

“Trying to figure out what goes on the shrine.” You said, gesturing to the rather vacant shrine. Hanzo looked at it and seemed to ponder for a moment.

“ _ Leave it as it is if you do not know what belongs here.” _ He spoke as if it didn’t matter. He was so dedicated to making sure every single bit of the temple was correct, but when it came to the shrine itself, the piece where people would pray and worship him, he passes it off as nothing?

“What? You’re kidding me.”

“ _ No. If you do not know what belongs there you may mess it up. No need to cause more issues.” _ He said as a matter-of-factly. You glared at the back of the dragon’s head in irritation. He just thought you were going to mess it up. Of course.

“Right. Whatever.” You grunted as you got up, dusting yourself off. Turning towards the vacant shrine you stared for a moment, looking at the blank slate that waited to be decorated properly, before an idea popped into your head. “Well, then I guess my work is done. I might be back tomorrow I guess. See you later then.” You grabbed your bag, waving randomly towards the rafters where Hanzo had disappeared to again. You didn’t get a response.

 

Hanzo sighed softly as he stared at the empty shrine. He appreciated your help, despite not admitting it, and was disappointed that the shrine could not be completed. But he didn’t mind all that much either, even if he desired to be recognized by humans again. Hanzo thought that he didn’t mind having just one dedicated worshipper, even if it was one as careless as you.

The next day you did indeed return to the shrine, albeit not empty handed. You had a bag with you that held some sort of shining fabric, from what Hanzo could see. Walking right up to the shrine, you set the bag down and pulled out a large piece of folded fabric, and yet Hanzo couldn’t see what was so important about it yet.

Smiling to yourself you began to unfold the fabric, starting to hang it up behind the shrine. Once the fabric was hung up and smoothed out, you nodded to yourself and stepped back to admire your work. Hanzo leapt down from his perch and slid up to your side before revealing himself.

You looked up at him and smiled, gesturing to the fabric.

“Nice huh?” You seemed proud. Hanzo raised his head to get a proper look at the fabric-no, tapestry he realized, as he stared at the image in front of him. Before you could open your mouth again, Hanzo’s voice bit out violently.

_ “Take it down.” _


	10. Chapter 9

You didn’t even have time to react before Hanzo was turning away to slink off into the shadows again. Before he could fully disappear, you reached out and grabbed at him, trying to get him to stay and explain himself. As soon as your hand touched even a strand of his golden fur, he whirled on you with fury in his eyes.

“ _ You dare to touch a Shimada Dragon?!”  _ He bellowed, his eyes glowing with intensity you hadn’t seen from him yet. Flinching back you looked between him and the tapestry. Why was he so angry? _ Again. _

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d like it! It’s supposed to be of you and your brother, right?” You stepped further back, just in case he blew up again. Wouldn’t he be happy to see the tapestry?

_“Do you know nothing of the Shimada Dragons, Mortal? Why would I enjoy seeing my dead_ _brother?”_ He hissed at you. All at once you remembered the full story. _Right… killed his brother… crap._ You cringed as you realized exactly the mistake you made.

“I… forgot about that part. I was just trying to-”

_ “You are an imbecile! Take that wretched tapestry down and leave this place!” _ He roared. You felt your own anger flare up at the insult, but tapered it down. Getting angry at an angry dragon didn’t seem like a good idea. Of course, that didn’t stop you from glaring at him.

“I was only trying to make this place nicer for you, Hanzo.” You spat back at him, turning on your heel and grabbing your bag, making your way out of the temple.

_ “Take down the-” _

“Take it down yourself if you hate it so much! I think it looks nice, and in  _ that _ picture you look happier!” You threw over your shoulder as you stepped into the chilling summer air. It was going to be autumn soon. Sighing to yourself, and sparing no glances over your shoulder for the dragon, you left.

 

Hanzo stared after you, fury igniting his veins with a fire he had not had in years. Turning to the tapestry, intending to rip it to shreds, Hanzo raised his claw, growling lowly towards the offending piece of fabric. He paused. Staring at the detailed picture of he and his brother, Hanzo felt another emotion well up from within.  _ Regret. _

Whether it was regret for yelling at you, or regret for killing his brother- Though most likely both -Hanzo didn’t know. Gently setting his claw down, he bowed his head.  _ I do not deserve to be worshipped. _ He thought to himself. Hanzo slowly curled around on himself, resting his head on one of his coils, he stared intently at the tapestry.

 

“And then he went and called me an imbecile! The nerve!” You yelled, pacing around the small apartment. Haru nodded along with your story, sipping tea as if he was unbothered by your yelling. Huffing indignantly, you sat down across from him and rest your head on the table. 

“I was only trying to help.” 

“I’m sure he’s realized that by now.” Haru said, patting your head with a small chuckle. He quietly slid a plate of cookies in front of your face, watching as you took one and began to nibble on it with a pout on your face.

“Right when I thought we might get along too, he goes and turns into a jerk again.”

“Give him a chance. The Dragon of the South was always known for his…  _ tsundere _ attitude.” Haru snickered at his own joke, causing a smile to slowly light up your face.

“He is a tsundere.” You agreed.


	11. Chapter 10

You don’t know why you had gone to Haru’s shop after the fight with Hanzo, but you were glad you did. Haru seemed to know what to say to soothe your nerves, and seemed to know a lot about Hanzo too. Not to mention he let you have as many cookies as you wanted.

Over the course of the next week, you regularly visited Haru, and he seemed happy to have the company. Eventually, you brought up your lack of knowledge of the shrine and how to properly set it up.

“You still intend to fix it properly?”

“Well, yeah. Hanzo’s a jerk, but he used to protect people right? So he can’t be all bad.” You said through several bites of cookie. Haru smiled brightly at you and stood up, walking over into the kitchen again.

“In that case, I may have a friend with the knowledge to help you.” He hummed as he began to brew more tea. You peeked around the corner into the kitchen with a cookie in your mouth, muttering a ‘Really?’ through the cookie. Haru chuckled and nodded. 

“What’s his name?” You said after taking the cookie out of your mouth, but not without taking a huge chunk of it off.

“Tekhartha Zenyatta. My Master. He taught me many things in my darkest time.” Haru smiled fondly at memories you had yet to know of. You probably wouldn’t know of them either, but that was his business. 

“You sure we wouldn’t be bothering him?” 

“Oh, no. Zenyatta loves to help people, and would happily pass the knowledge on to another.”

“Is he a kannushi?” You questioned, grabbing another cookie. Haru slid the plate of cookies away from you, smiling at your pout before setting the new teapot down.

“No, a monk from Nepal, however he is knowledgeable in the Shinto religion as well.” 

“Nepal? It’s cold up there.” You looked up as you thought of snow capped mountains. 

“Indeed, but luckily we will not need to visit in order to see my Master.” Haru let out yet another chuckle. Before you could open your mouth to ask why, a knock on the door interrupted your question. You blinked at Haru while he smirked impishly.

“No. It’s too convenient.”  You shook your head, disbelieving.

“Fate has its ways.” Haru stood and opened the door, only to reveal an omnic monk that appeared to be… floating?  _ Odd _ , you thought,  _ but makes sense since he’s a monk. Wait, do all monks do that? _ Your thoughts were interrupted by Haru’s introduction to his Master. You bowed politely, receiving a gentle ‘Greetings’ in response.

“Haru told me you may need my assistance?” The monk asked you with a gentle tilt of his head. You stared at Haru and he merely shrugged.

“I told him ahead of time that you’d need help. Dealing with a dragon like Hanzo comes with the need for a helping hand.” Haru winked at you and you snickered, covering your mouth as to be respectful in front of the monk- Zenyatta was his name.

“Well, then yes, I do need a bit of help. I really want to fix the shrine on the inside of the temple for Hanzo, but he won’t tell me what I need and got mad at me when I put up a tapestry of him and his brother.” You sighed. 

“I will be happy to assist you with your troubles, my friend. Shall we go to the temple to see the shrine? And your dragon of course.” He floated outside, ignoring the flush that rose to your cheeks.  _ This isn’t going to go as planned, is it? _


	12. Chapter 11

On the way to the temple, you and Zenyatta spoke quietly to each other, speaking of Haru and Hanzo mostly. Other matters slipped in, but they weren’t so important. Once you reached the temple, you felt an odd tension in your shoulders. Zenyatta seemed to feel it as well when he floated up to your side.

“Seems your dragon is not happy I am here.” Zenyatta hummed, causing a flush to creep onto your cheeks.

“He’s not  _ my _ \- Nevermind…” You sighed, stepping into the temple. Contrary to what you thought would happen, Hanzo didn’t appear. You looked towards the rafters to see if you could find him, but he seemed to be hiding. Zenyatta moved silently as he looked around the fixed up temple, rubbing his chin as he looked at the detailing on the pillars.

“Did you do this as well?” He asked, gesturing to the golden dragons winding up the pillars. You’d painted those by hand, with reference images of course.

“Ah, yeah. I didn’t like them being plain, it didn’t seem to suit Hanzo.” 

“Didn’t seem to suit him?” Zenyatta quizzed, tilting his head at you briefly before moving over to the shrine.

“Well, Hanzo  _ is _ a Dragon God. I might not like his attitude half the time but that doesn’t mean I’ll disregard what he is.” You said, sitting by Zenyatta as he already was fixing the shrine properly. He said nothing more to you, other than answering questions you had about certain things and telling you how to properly do something.

Within an hour you already had things all fixed, thanks to Zenyatta’s help. Stepping back, you looked upon the shrine with a smile, nearly beaming with satisfaction. You turned to Zenyatta to thank him before going pale at the looming dragon above him.

“Uh… Thanks for your help… Zenyatta.” You spoke, staring Hanzo in the eyes. You couldn’t tell if he was angry or not. Zenyatta, sensing your discomfort, lifted his head from his work and turned to see what you were looking at, only for Hanzo to disappear in an instant.

“Hm? Yes of course, it was my pleasure. Haru is waiting for me at the shop, so I must go now, please excuse me.” Zenyatta bowed his head in respect towards the shrine, and then as a farewell to you. You raised your hand in a small wave, saying your goodbye as well before turning back towards where Hanzo was as he reappeared.

“What were you doing!? What if he saw you!” You whisper yelled at the dragon, in case Zenyatta was still in earshot.

_ “Does that matter? Why did you bring him here.” _ Hanzo spoke, disregarding your concern.

“I brought him here to fix the shrine since  _ you _ wouldn’t tell me how to do it.” You frowned. Glancing back at the shrine, your eyes skimmed over the very much still there tapestry. “You didn’t take down the tapestry then.” 

“Do you intend to stay?” Hanzo ignored your statement. You stared at him, slightly confused by his question.

“Intend to stay?”

“Yes. Will you continue to return to the Temple?” Hanzo asked, lowering his head so he was eye level with you. He seemed extremely serious, no trace of anger or any of his usual rudeness. You blinked in surprise at how serious he was about this. Why did he care whether or not you stayed either way?

“I… Don’t know. I mean, the temple and shrine are all fixed up so…” You trailed off, unsure how to finish.

“I want you to return.” Hanzo stated bluntly. He then disappeared, yet again before you could say anything.  _ Again. What is with him and needing the final word? _


	13. Chapter 12

“What is that supposed to mean?!” You yelled into the air, receiving no response. You spun slowly in a circle, trying to figure out where the damned dragon went, but he would be impossible to find if he didn’t want to be found. You threw your hands up in the air with a frustrated shout and swiped your things up from the ground.  
“Fine, don’t talk to me. What is with you and being so hot-and-cold?” You yelled to the responseless wind. You didn’t get a reply, except for a nearly too faint to hear chuckle on the breeze. Huffing indignantly, you walked out of the temple.

Hanzo watched you leave with an amused glint in his eye, his head resting on his claws. He had no answer to your questions. He himself didn’t know what his statement was supposed to mean, and your term ‘hot-and-cold’ made him chuckle. Amusement only goes so far, and soon the broodiness of the usual Hanzo left the familiar ache in his shoulders.  
What did Hanzo mean? Why had he said that to you? He couldn’t understand it very much himself. What he did understand was that he didn’t want you to leave, but couldn’t place the reason why. It’s not like he was particularly fond of you, you were only a human after all.  
But you were the only human to put forth the effort to bring him back. You brought him Anpan, cleaned and fixed his temple, and even spoke with him. Granted, you spoke as if he were human rather than the God he is, but he found that he didn’t mind. You were the only one to speak to him in years after all.  
Perhaps he only wished to thank you properly. You were not his Miko-(Shrine Maiden), nor a worshipper, but you did him a great service. You did not fit the role of Miko either way, it simply did not suit you. Hanzo’s tail swished as he thought, his eyes trailing to the shrine and thus to the tapestry.  
Had the Omnic given you the tapestry? No, that wouldn’t make sense. He did not seem to be from Japan in the slightest, if the clothes were any tell. He had spiritual power, from what Hanzo could sense, but not that which belonged in his temple.  
There was almost a faint whiff of a familiar scent, but Hanzo passed that off as him simply having been close to you for too long. Hanzo’s fur bristled slightly at that thought, but he shook himself free of the feeling. You were not his to be possessive over, no need to worry himself for nothing.  
Rest was in order, even for a great God such as Hanzo. Thinking too much will be his downfall. Hanzo’s ears drooped as he remembered who had told him that. Yes, rest is in order so that he may forget such memories. Fond memories that he did not deserve.

Two days passed without your return had Hanzo pacing the temple. Where were you? Did you not intend to return? Had he been to forward with his request? Hanzo growled lowly to himself, flopping onto the ground with a muted thump. He suddenly felt himself get angry. So what if you didn’t return?! He didn’t need the companionship. No, He was a great dragon God!  
...Maybe he was Hot-and-cold. Sighing in defeat, Hanzo shut his eyes and accepted that you would not return to this tsundere dragon.   
“Why are you moping?” You voice rung in his ears. Hanzo’s head snapped up faster than he would let anyone admit. You blinked in surprise at him and tilted your head in confusion. Your outfit was different, more casual than what he was used to seeing you in, and your hair was styled different.  
“You returned.”


	14. Chapter 13

You blinked slightly, raising an eyebrow as you dropped your bag down and sat by it, drawing your knees up.

“Yeah, you asked me to come back didn’t you?” You said with a slightly tilted head.

_ “I did not ask you to come back.” _ Hanzo growled slightly, turning his head away. His ear twitched as he heard your exasperated sigh.

“Sure. I guess I’ll just eat the Anpan I brought by myself.” smugness took over your voice. Hanzo turned back to you with narrowed eyes, but shuffled closer either way at the prospect of anpan. You smiled at the dragon that carefully made its way over, offering him the anpan you brought along. 

Hanzo laid in front of you, lowering his head so he would be able to reach the anpan easily. Picking one of the sweet rolls yourself, you began to munch on it quietly. You both ate in silence, Hanzo figuring out what he wanted to say while you simply enjoyed relaxing.

“ _ I do not know what I want anymore.” _ You heard Hanzo’s voice admit softly. You looked up at the dragon that stared at the falling leaves outside. 

“That’s ok.” you responded easily. Taking another anpan from the little container you brought. You turned and looked towards the trees Hanzo stared at, spying a small sparrow sitting on the branch, seeming to watch you both.

_ “How is it ok? I confuse others and myself with my desires.” _ Hanzo sighed, resting his head on his coils.  _ “I cannot be sure whether I even deserve to be brought back to what I once was, or whether I want it anymore.” _

“Then stop trying to figure it out so soon.” You murmured through a bite of anpan, staring at the bean paste on the inside. “Dragons live long lives don’t they? You look pretty young too, so don’t worry so much. Seems like worrying is causing most of your problems anyways.” You nodded to yourself and took another bite.

Hanzo pondered your words quietly, shifting so he could look at you rather than the small bird outside. You were clueless as to what plagued him so, and didn’t seem to mind that he wouldn’t, or couldn’t tell you. He blinked slowly as he thought, before the wind picked up suddenly and you could see Hanzo’s form shifting before you.

The dragon that sat beside you turned into a man for the second time in front of you, the first being when he had taken care of you. You stared at him in slight shock and awe. He was beautiful as a dragon and as a human, though you disliked admitting it. Before the blush rising to your cheeks became noticeable, you turned away. 

“You know about the story between my brother and I, do you not?” his voice reached your ears. It was clearer now that he was speaking to you rather than into your thoughts. You’d never realized how attractive his voice was until now.

“Yeah…. You and him fought because you were losing worshippers… Right?” You said, trying to remember the story Haru had told you.

“That is partially true. Genji, my brother, did not wish to fight. He had no reason to,” Hanzo seemed angry as he spoke. “After all, he still had plenty of followers. He was loved by humans far more than I. I, however, was fading away. I protected people, but I did not love them in the way Genji did.” He stopped, staring down at the tatami mats.

“You didn’t want to fade away, so you killed Genji.” You stated, more than asked. Hanzo merely nodded in response, closing his eyes. “But you regret it?”

“Yes. I should have allowed myself to fade away for his sake.”

“That’s not true, Hanzo…”

“Isn’t it? He would have continued to live and be worshipped, and he would have been  _ happy-” _

“No he wouldn’t have.” You stopped him. Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, but you interrupted him before he spoke. “He wouldn’t have been happy because he wouldn’t have had his brother.”

At those words, Hanzo shut his mouth. Seems he understood at least that much. Hanzo wasn’t happy now because he didn’t have his brother, so why would Genji have been happy? Still, he could have found some other way, some way that both of them could have-

“You’re thinking too hard again Hanzo.” Your voice startled him shockingly. He was travelling too deeply into his thoughts again.

“There could have been another way…” Hanzo’s voice lost the strength it did before, coming out soft and weak. This didn’t suit the Dragon at all in your eyes. You moved closer, putting a hand on Hanzo’s arm to gain his attention. His eyes snapped up to yours, in what seemed to be the start of a glare but quickly faded into the sad expression he held.

“It’s in the past. What you  _ could _ have done doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is what you do  _ now _ .”

“But Genji…” Hanzo trailed off, lowering his head ashamedly. Your heart nearly broke at the sight of this proud dragon spilling himself in front of you. You resisted the urge to draw him into your arms, knowing that would just anger him more than help. Lowering your hand into your lap, you stared at Hanzo, trying to think of some way to help.

How do you help someone that killed their brother and regretted it?  _ Therapy, probably. _ You thought, resisting the urge to laugh before you realized something. Haru Said something about Zenyatta teaching him when he was in a dark time right? Maybe Zenyatta could help Hanzo?

Would Hanzo even accept the help? He barely accepted  _ you _ as it was. A quick look at the broken man before you caused another stab into your heart and you decided that it was worth a shot. Whether Hanzo accepted or not, You were sure Zenyatta could help somehow.

“Hey… Hanzo?” You asked quietly, waiting until he raised his eyes to yours to speak again, “Would you… If I brought someone here who might be able to help you… Would you let them?” You asked softly, trying not to anger the man. He seemed to think over your words, various emotions flickering over his face.

“Is it the omnic you brought the other day?” He questioned, his expression returning to his regular stoic glare.

“Yes… I know you probably don’t want his help but I really think-”

“Will you keep returning if I accept?” Hanzo asked suddenly. Your eyes widened in shock before you could manage to reply.

“I… What?”

“Will you continue to come back here, to the temple, If I accept the Omnic’s help?” he asked again. Was it really that easy? All it’ll take is you coming back here? Hanzo looked serious, as if what he said was what he really wanted. Without hesitation, you replied.

“Yes.”


	15. Chapter 14

“Hanzo wants to meet Zenyatta?!” Haru exclaimed with a strange mix of glee and shock. After parting with Hanzo, you came to Haru’s shop almost immediately, thankful to find both Haru and Zenyatta there. The moment you mentioned having Hanzo and Zenyatta talk, Haru was practically vibrating with energy. 

“I asked him if he would be willing to talk with you, I was hoping you could try to help him with his issues,” you spoke, addressing Zenyatta who sat on a cushion by the small table that Haru and you sat at to speak. “You don’t need to of course. I just think he may need a bit of help that I’m not sure I can provide.” You admitted.

Zenyatta hummed gently and nodded sagely, seeming to understand.

“If you believe having me speak with him would help, I see no reason to deny the request. However, what made you think of me?” he tilted his head as he asked. 

“Haru told me before that you helped him through a dark time, actually,” you began to explain, “and I thought you might be able to help Hanzo too. He won’t admit it verbally, but you can tell that he misses his brother.” You’d began to say more when you snapped your mouth shut. It wasn’t your place to tell Zenyatta how Hanzo felt, not when he’d trusted you so much to tell you his regret. Haru stared at you, a frown etched on his face as he seemed to silently ask you for more. You turned from his expectant expression.

“And you believe that because I helped Haru that I could help Hanzo as well?”

“It’s mostly wishful thinking on my part, but I do hope that you can help.” you spoke honestly. It’s not like you knew what Haru’s problem was, but who else could you ask to talk to a dragon god?

“You will be able to help, Master,” Haru turned to you, “There’s no need to worry.” 

“I hope so…” you murmured quietly.

 

You took Zenyatta back to the temple the next day. Hanzo sat at the entrance of the temple in his human form. Seems like he was going to commit to his promise.

“Hey, Hanzo.” You spoke nervously. There was definitely some tension in the air, and you squirmed slightly under Hanzo’s gaze.

“Greetings.” he nodded at you, his gaze sharply turning to the omnic by your side. Zenyatta floated silently by your side, before looking at you.

“I believe it may be best if I speak with Shimada-san alone.” he said to you. Your eyes widened slightly and you looked between Hanzo and Zenyatta. Hanzo seemed unbothered though, contrary to what you’d thought.

“I… If you’re sure…” you looked to Hanzo one last time and he stared you in the eyes. You looked at Zenyatta briefly and quickly went up to Hanzo, pulling another container from your bag and handing it to him. “Be nice.” you reminded Hanzo.

He slightly glared at you, but it didn’t last before he nodded at you. You blinked in slight surprise before a smile grew on your face. Turning away, you began to walk away from the temple, leaving Zenyatta and Hanzo alone. Hanzo’s voice reached your ears.

“Will you return tomorrow?” he asked. You turned your head to look over your shoulder, smiling brightly at him.

“So long as you don’t eat Zenyatta!” You giggled before running back down the path. Hanzo threw an exasperated glare to the back of your head as he watched your retreating form. He turned to Zenyatta, his eyes hardening.

“Shall we begin, Shimada-san?”


	16. Chapter 15

 

Hanzo sat next to the omnic monk in silence. Neither one had said a word to each other for almost an hour, and Hanzo was getting irritated.  _ Did the human not bring this monk here to talk? Why has he said  _ nothing _? _ At this point, Hanzo  _ was _ considering eating the monk.

Though he’d be lying if he said that thought didn’t come to mind because of you.

“There is much disquiet in your soul, Shimada-san.” The monk’s voice startled Hanzo from his thoughts and he took to glaring at Zenyatta.

“Is that not why you are here?” Hanzo replied testily. Zenyatta simply chuckled at the angered dragon of a man.

“Yes, I have been told you are having troubles regarding regret. Is that true?” Zenyatta turned to Hanzo as he asked the question. Hanzo growled lowly, but said nothing. How much had you told him?  _ No, there's no need to get angry. Just play along for now. _ Hanzo sighed to himself, earning a curious head tilt from the omnic before him.

“Yes, I have expressed my regret for killing my only family member.” 

“I see.” Zenyatta hummed and turned away.

“...That’s it?”

“What’s it, Shimada-san?”

“Just ‘I see’? Nothing else to add?” 

“What is it you wish for me to add?” 

“Nothing! I-” Hanzo stopped himself. He felt more than heard the rumbling growl in his chest from his growing anger. What was this Omnic playing at? Hanzo clutched his hakama, crumpling the fabric on his knees. 

“Do you miss your brother, Shimada-san?” the gentle voice reached his ears again.

“That is a stupid question…”

“Then forgive me for asking for the answer.” Zenyatta pressed.

“Yes! Of course I miss my brother, not that it is any of your business-”

“I was brought here for a reason, and you did agree to meet with me. It has become my business, Shimada-san.” Hanzo growled at his response. He was right, and it irked him. Once again Hanzo did his best to regain control over his own emotions which seemed to betray him constantly since you came around. Hanzo’s eyes traveled to the container you left with him and he felt his body relax as he grabbed it, opening it quickly and grabbing an anpan.

Zenyatta watched him and Hanzo simply glared.

“Do you intend for me to offer one?” Hanzo ground out grumpily.

“You are fond of Miss (Y/N), aren’t you?” Zenyatta asked easily. Hanzo glared and raised himself up.

“ ‘Fond’ is not the word I would use. She has done me a service and continues to provide offerings. She is simply another human in the end.”

“So you would not be upset if she disappeared?” Zenyatta tilted his head as he asked. Hanzo opened his mouth to affirm the statement, but felt his throat close on the words. Backing down, Hanzo turned away from Zenyatta.

“...I would not be upset… But I would not like her to disappear either.” Hanzo said, though it was partly a lie.

“Then perhaps you should allow her to help you as you have allowed me. She is concerned about you, Shimada-san, and you push her away. She did not tell me much of what troubles you. It seems she respects your privacy as much as she wants to help you.” Zenyatta informed the man. Hanzo looked at the remaining anpan in the container, a frown growing on his lips.

“She cannot help me. No one can. I am only allowing this to humor her so she will return, nothing more, nothing less.” Hanzo glowered at the sweet rolls and picked up another one, biting into it. The bean paste tasted bitter to him now.


	17. Chapter 16

“Festival of Dragons?” You questioned as Haru poured you more tea, along with Zenyatta.  _ I guess it’s more of the principal than the fact he can’t actually drink… I wonder if I can drink his. _ You thought idly.

“It used to be a huge festival for the Shimada family, but now it’s history isn’t really known anymore. People now call it the ‘Festival of Dragons’, a celebration of the power that the dragon symbolizes.” Haru explained.

“So Hanzo and his brother had a whole festival dedicated to them… That’s…” You trailed off. Haru tilted his head at you, seeming to ask you to continue. “Stressful.” You finished.

“You think so?” Haru blinked in surprise.

“Well… Hanzo might not see it this way, but it would be stressful for me. So much pressure on him and his brother, I can’t imagine having that sort of attention.” You shook your head. 

“Hm. I suppose that's true. But either way, there's a reason I’m telling you about the festival.” Haru hummed, waiting for you to look at him before he continued. “It’s believed that the Shimada Dragons were known to wander the streets of Hanamura during the festival. They were said to enjoy the celebration as much as any other mortal.”

You perked up at the new information, ideas springing into your head.  _ Hanzo and I could hang out outside of the temple? _ Was the first thought that came into your head. A light pink dusted over your cheeks and you looked up at the ceiling. _ The festival is this weekend too… Not a lot of time to prepare. Would he even want to go? _

“You should invite him,” Zenyatta piped up, “He may enjoy the chance to spend time with another. This could help with his healing process.” he elaborated.

“You think so?” You asked quietly. Haru and Zenyatta both nodded at you, one was obviously more excited than the other. “Well, I guess I could ask him. It might be nice having him meet you, Haru!”

“Ah, I won’t be able to go unfortunately.” Haru got up suddenly, turning and starting to clean up.

“What? Why not?”

“Busy.” Was the only answer you got. You frowned deeply and bowed your head sadly.

“But I don’t want to go to the festival alone…”

“You’ll have Hanzo, silly.” Haru chuckled.

“Not if he doesn’t go! Plus, he might not even like spending time with me. He’s so…” You waved your hand in search of the proper word, not needing to say it as Haru and Zenyatta both nodded knowingly. Haru turned to you with a confident look on his features.

“You won’t know until you ask him.”

 

That was what led up to you standing outside the temple, shifting from foot to foot as you contemplated what exactly you would say. ‘ _ There's a festival to celebrate you and your dead brother! Lets go!’ Yeah that’ll work. Smart, (Y/N).  _ You huffed in aggravation, turning to pacing rather than shifting awkwardly. ‘ _ I’d really like to go’- no that sounds desperate… ‘You’re going with me!’- No! Why is this so hard?! That’s what she sai- shut up. _

You groaned and sat on the ground, wrapping your arms around your knees and burying your face in them. It shouldn’t be so hard to ask a guy to go a festival with you.  _ He’s not just a ‘Guy’ though is he? He’s a ‘God’. _ But that wasn’t what had you held up, no. It was the idea that he wouldn’t enjoy going with you.

“Are you going to sit out there all afternoon?” A low voice reached your ears and your head shot up, only to meet the eyes of Hanzo himself.

“I-No! I was just thinking!” You nearly yelled. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at your behavior.

“Are you alright? You’re…” Hanzo waved a hand as if that would conjure the word he was looking for. “Jumpy.” Seems it worked.

“I- Yeah! Yes. I’m fine, just- uh…” You sighed. “I was looking for a way to ask you something, actually.” You admitted sheepishly. Hanzo hummed and nodded.

“Well? What did you wish to ask?”

“That’s- Er…” Whatever words you’d imagined disappeared in an instant. You gave Hanzo a blank, slightly panicked stare and he stared right back, seeming unfazed. After several minutes of silent staring, Hanzo gestured for you to come inside the temple, apparently giving up on getting you to ask your question.

Once inside, you two sat next to each other, staring outside one of the side doors. Despite your internal conflict, you couldn’t find the silence awkward at all. Now that you thought about it, being around Hanzo never was awkward, not after you figured out he was a dragon.

_ That’s right… I never dislike being around Hanzo really. I wonder how he feels… _ You stole a glance at the man next to you. His eyes were shut, his facial features relaxed into a neutral expression. He never seemed angry around you. Irritated, maybe, but not  _ angry _ .

“Do you like hanging out with me?” You asked before you could shut yourself up. Hanzo’s eyes opened and he looked at you with a piercing gaze that could peer into your soul.

“I enjoy your presence if that is what you mean.”

“So… If I asked you to go somewhere with me, would you?” 

“I hope you are not asking me to do some menial task with you.” Hanzo gave you a bored look and you snickered, shaking your head.

“You wouldn’t do me any favors I hadn’t earned. I was just wondering…” You trailed off yet again, Hanzo raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘Well?’. “You… Theres a festival coming up… To celebrate Dragons…” You spoke slowly, afraid he would get angry at any moment.

He didn’t, rather his expression turned to one of understanding. He looked away from you, shutting his eyes to think. You waited with bated breath as he thought, taking his time mulling over his options. He hummed softly and replied without opening his eyes.

“I would like to go with you.”


	18. Chapter 17

You stood facing Zenyatta as he hummed, nodding to himself.

“You look lovely, Miss (Y/N).” He said, and despite his lack of lips you could feel the smile in his voice. Your face, however, was bright red from embarrassment. Haru stood behind you, fixing the obi around your waist.  At the encouragement of the handsome shop owner, you went shopping with him and ended up buying a kimono to wear to the festival. 

When you explained that you didn’t actually know how to wear one, Haru offered to help you put it on. Getting over your initial embarrassment of needing assistance to wear a kimono, you agreed. Now, however, it was hitting you at full force yet again.

“I feel ridiculous… Can’t I just wear-”

“No.” Haru cut you off, humming as he looked you over after finishing with the obi. “Hanzo will love it.” He nodded as he slowly turned you to look at yourself in the mirror.

“That’s not-” You stopped as you stared in the mirror at yourself. Despite your reservations, you had to admit… You looked good. Haru dressed you up properly in a deep blue kimono, Chrysanthemums of varying reds and pinks decorating the fabric on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. A flower which symbolizes longevity. You wondered briefly if it was for a long life or something else.

A golden obi with the ‘Wave Crest’ pattern was wrapped around your waist, tied into a large bow at the back. He’d even done your hair for you! Haru truly was a good friend, and it seemed he was very interested in making yours and Hanzo’s relationship work out. Friendship! Your and Hanzo’s  _ Friendship _ . Yes that's right.

“Can I ask why Blue and Gold again?” You murmured as you looked yourself over in the mirror.

“Hanzo will like it, don’t worry.” Haru chuckled behind you.

“That’s not why I asked!” You turned on Haru, your cheeks burning red.

“Right, right, well it’s almost time for you to meet him right? Don’t want to keep the grumpy dragon waiting!” Haru started gently pushing you out the door, handing you the small kinchaku bag you’d purchased as well to match your kimono. It was small, but held the necessities. 

With little more teasing, Haru and Zenyatta saw you off with gentle waves as you walked to the temple to walk to the festival with Hanzo. As you walked down the path you felt nervousness creep in, along with insecurity. Would he like the kimono? Did you look foolish in it? 

_ Get it together! There's no reason to be nervous, it’s just Hanzo! _ You gently pat your cheeks to gather your thoughts, sighing heavily. Soon enough you reached the temple, swallowing heavily as you saw Hanzo sitting on the steps, his kimono was different than usual. Rather than the usual black and blue colors he wore, today it was blue and… gold.

_ I’m going to murder Haru. _ You thought to yourself as you realized exactly how well you fit with Hanzo. He opened his eyes as you approached and you saw how they widened in shock at your appearance. In an instant you felt like turning and running, but you weren’t confident how far you could run in traditional geta. 

Gathering what little courage you had, you cleared your throat and stepped up to Hanzo, his eyes following your every move. Did you look that weird? He seemed disturbed.

“Uh.. Hanzo..? You ready to go?” You asked nervously.


	19. Chapter 18

Hanzo stared at you, his thoughts jumbling together as he looked you over. He hadn’t thought you’d wear a kimono, but it shouldn’t have surprised him considering you two were going to a festival. However, the fact that you were wearing the kimono isn’t what halted his thoughts. It was how  _ beautiful _ you looked. 

Hanzo understood briefly why Genji was so fond of human women then, but as Hanzo recalled, the women Genji slept with were never as beautiful as you were. Not to Hanzo at least. As he worked to gather his thoughts, Hanzo recognized that you were speaking to him.

“What?” He asked dumbly, slowly managing to school himself into his usual demeanor.

“I asked if you were ready to go?” You shuffled nervously.

“Ah. Yes, of course. Let us go then.” Hanzo stood quickly, a bit too quickly considering how you jumped at his sudden movement. He chastised himself and shook his head, gesturing for you to lead the way.

You led Hanzo to the main street that would be holding most of the booths with food and little trinkets for sale. In an instant Hanzo’s demeanor changed. He looked around in fascination at everything. It had been so long since he’d been to a festival, and being at one now felt… nostalgic. Young girls giggled as they ran around with the young boys that chased them with sparklers. The night had come quickly this day, and lanterns lit up the whole city as the festival was in full swing.

Hanzo heard your gentle giggle at his side and turned to you, seeing you smiling up at him. He glared at you and you only giggled more at him.

“What is so funny?”

“You just looked like a child brought into a candy store is all.” You hummed happily, beginning to lead him down the street. Hanzo scoffed at your description.

“I am no child.”

“Sure, that’s why you always get excited when I bring you anpan.”

“Those are offerings!” He protested as you led him to a stall that held none other than the sweets he adored.

“Then pick your next offering, O’ Great Dragon Lord.” You chuckled, Hanzo forming a pout on his features as he looked at the sweets displayed before him. Despite his initial reservations at being called a child, not even he could deny the glee he felt at receiving a bright red candy apple on a stick. You chose a choco-banana with candy sprinkles.

Standing near the stall, you two ate your treats as you discussed what to do before the fireworks began. As you finished your treats, you both decided on enjoying goldfish scooping, much to your enjoyment. Kneeling by the little pool, you held your net carefully above the water, trying to decide when to attempt to catch the little fish that swam, clueless to the hunter above them.

However, as much as you tried, you could not manage to catch a fish, the fish swimming away easily from your clumsy attempts. The moment you thought you had a fish, it broke the flimsy net you held and you whined in defeat. The pout you held on your lips caused a pang to ring through Hanzo’s chest, and he frowned.

Grabbing a net for himself, Hanzo knelt by you, putting the net in your hand.

“No, I’m done… I can’t catch one.” You sighed, about to set the net down before Hanzo clutched your hand in his. Your cheeks burned as he guided your hands down to the water, focussing intensely on the water.

“I will help you, we will leave victorious.” He said confidently. With renewed hope you held the little bowl you were given close to the water as Hanzo guided your hand around, seeming to decide on a fish. With Hanzo’s guidance, you both caught a black goldfish in the net, quickly scooping it into the bowl. Your eyes lit up and you squealed happily at the victory.

“We did it!” You looked at Hanzo with sparkling eyes and he smiled at you.

“Indeed.”


	20. Chapter 19

“So, this is a lesson of Zenyatta’s?” You peeked over Hanzo’s shoulder as he painted on a white parchment. Calligraphy, you recognized.

“Yes. He believes I should pick something and write what I feel about it or what I associate it with. It will ‘help me recognize my own feelings’ apparently.” Hanzo hummed as he painted with practiced ease.

“So what is this one about?” You looked at the other parchments that already have beautiful painted scrawls on them.

“That one is ‘Home’.” Hanzo answered truthfully, his eyebrows pinching together slightly. You glanced at him for a moment and looked at the other symbols he painted.

“What do you feel about ‘Home’?”

“Anger, despair, betrayal, peace.” Hanzo listed.

“Oh… Wait, why ‘Peace’?” You looked over at Hanzo as he spared you a glance.

“My ‘Home’ has changed. The anger I felt, the despair and betrayal, are of my previous home.” He went back to his calligraphy.  ‘ 君は’  Are the first symbols.

“And this one?” You picked up a new parchment and turned it to Hanzo. He glanced briefly let out a brief sigh.

“Gods. Above, power, ‘once was’.” Hanzo dipped his paintbrush in the small well he had. You snuck another peek at the paper. ‘ 友人’. He separated the symbols he wrote, making them all have their own little spots on the paper. You picked up another and held it up wordlessly, Hanzo glancing yet again.

“Therapy. Unneeded, boring…” He paused, “Helpful…” Hanzo grumbled. You giggled gently at the grumpy dragon. You looked at the few remaining pieces of paper and picked up another one, scooching closer to Hanzo as you peeked yet again at the one he was writing. ‘平和’.  _ If only I knew kanji… _ you thought. Hanzo looked at the paper you held and hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Dragons. Power, self, worship, separate.” Hanzo began writing the next couple characters and you grabbed another paper. You looked at this one for quite some time before showing it to Hanzo. This one felt…

“Brother.” Hanzo grit his teeth slightly and you shrunk into yourself, pulling the paper away. 

“Sorry… I didn’t know…” You moved to put the paper down, but Hanzo grabbed your wrist and sighed softly. You looked at him both in curiosity and apologetically.

“...Long for, gone,  _ foolish _ …” Hanzo took a breath and let it out as he released your wrist. “Sparrow…” He frowned before looking at you, his eyes remaining calm, if a bit sad.

“I’m sorry Hanzo…” You apologized again, Hanzo shook his head and went back to his painting.

“Of all people, I do not mind sharing these with you. Had anyone else asked I would not have said anything.” He kept his eyes focussed on the paper then, having finished the fourth set of characters. ‘信頼’. You faintly wondered what this one was, but thought against asking.

You and Hanzo sat in silence as he finished the final set of characters for this piece of parchment. ‘礼拝’


	21. Chapter 20

“Hanzo has been improving significantly since we first spoke. He seems much more at ease with himself.” Zenyatta hummed, holding a small tea cup in his hands. You stared at it, slowly sipping from your own cup.  _ It even has tea in it…. _ You thought to yourself. “I’ve noticed he seemed more relaxed, but there's still something that I am concerned about.” Zenyatta continued, not seeming to notice your staring.

Shaking your head, you looked up at Zenyatta and tilted your head as to encourage him to continue. He hummed to himself, Haru shifting uncomfortably next to you. You looked between the two of them with confusion on your features. Had they already discussed this before talking to you? How did it concern Haru?

“I believe it may be best we directly address the issue of his brother.” Zenyatta finished. You stared blankly for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

“How do we do that exactly? His brother is….” you paused, clearing your throat, “gone…” You finished. At that, Haru and Zenyatta glanced at each other. You stared at them, your eyes hardening. “Unless you two know something I don’t?” Your voice had an angry edge to it, Haru shifting yet again.

“I… His brother isn’t… ‘dead’” Haru spoke slowly. 

“What do you mean….” You said just as slowly. Haru sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed nervous. “Haru, what do you know?” You asked.

Everything was silent for several moments, before Haru spoke again.

“I… am Hanzo’s brother.”

 

You left Haru- No.  _ Genji’s _ shop, confused and conflicted. Your best friend’s dead brother just revealed that he was alive to you, and you promised you wouldn’t say a word. You began to wander the town. It was slowly creeping to be the dead of night, but you couldn’t bring yourself to go home. 

Footsteps echoed on the tiles you walked, fumbling steps you noticed. Steps that weren’t yours, not that you’d noticed. Your mind was consumed with ‘What if’s and ‘how can I’s. What would Hanzo think when Genji told him? What would he think if he found out you  _ knew _ ?

“ _ Don’t tell Hanzo, please! I intend to tell him on my own, so please just keep it secret for now.” _ Haru had said.  _ Easy for him to say! He doesn’t see Hanzo nearly every day! _ You sighed heavily, brushing your hair out of your face. A snicker reached your ears as you brushed your hair past your ear. Your eyes widened as you’d realized what you’d done.

You were on the streets of Hanamura. It was the middle of the night. You were in an Alley. And there was definitely more footsteps than your own. Now that you paid attention, you could easily hear them behind you. You forced your pace to stay the same, your mind running wild with panic in an instant.  _ What do I do?! Do I go home? No! They’d know where I live then! Thats if I even made it home. I can’t even look back, what do I do? _

Your feet carried you further off the main street, and you silently cursed yourself. In an attempt to make it seem like you were walking normally, you were making yourself walk  _ out _ of Hanamura,  _ AWAY _ from anyone who could help you. You slowly increased your pace, looking desperately for an exit.

“Hey Girlie!” You heard call out behind you. In an instant, you ran. Seems all it took was one of them to call out for you to run. And that was all it took for their laughs and hollers to pick up as they ran after you.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny warning about scary experience for (y/n), but nothing bad happens! This chapter should be totally safe to read.

You ran through the trees and a speed you didn’t know you could run before, your body on autopilot, carrying you effortlessly along a path you didn’t know. The men that followed you seemed undeterred, following you with little difficulty. Tears fell freely from your face, leaving sparkling trails of utter fear behind you.

As you ran, your mind was blank, driven only on instinct. Only one thing came to your mind as you ran.  _ Hanzo! _ You screamed in your head, shutting your eyes as your throat closed around the one name you wanted to call for. You found yourself running faster, yelling for Hanzo over and over in your mind, before your foot caught on a loose root and you fell.

You tumbled to the ground, feeling your ankle erupt with pain as you cried out. The men’s laughter turned uproarious as you whimpered on the ground. Turning towards the path you had set, you began crawling, determined not to look at the cruel men who terrified you.

As you heard their footsteps slow to a leisure walk behind you, you could tell one of them approached closer, his words falling on deaf ears. Shameless comments on your physique, disgusting promises you didn’t want to hear. For a single moment, you felt fury as you grasped a broken branch, swinging it behind you blindly and whipping the man in the face, knocking him back.

His cry of pain brought little relief, before you heard his friend’s outrage at your incompliance. Seems that was the wrong thing to do. The branch you held was knocked from your hand and your shirt was in someone’s grasp, but you kept your eyes shut tight. Alcohol was pungent in the air, and you grasped the hand clutching your shirt.

As a final act of desperation, all your strength went towards your voice as you screamed at the top of your lungs.

“ **HANZO!** ”

 

Everything stilled as a low, menacing growl echoed around you. Thunder roared loudly overhead and the air filled with the scent of ozone. It seemed the man who held you froze in fear, he no longer spoke, no longer moved, and you dared open an eye at him. He was staring behind you, his eyes wide with fear. You turned your head with some difficulty, your eyes widening and then lowering in relief.

“Hanzo…” You whimpered as you saw your dragon, towering over the men and you with rage in his body. His eyes flicked down to you and you could see the anger that resided in him. His voice growled out, more angry and terrifying than you’d ever heard.

_ “Release her.” _ Each word spoken dripped with fury. In an instant the man holding onto you dropped you, your body falling down onto something softer than the ground. Hanzo’s tail, you realized, as it slowly wrapped around you and pulled you closer to the angry dragon. The man you’d hit with a stick was unconscious on the ground, you noted as you dared to look at the men now.  There were four men in total, the one who’d grabbed you, two that stood back, and the one lying on the ground. 

The air remained charged with electricity, the men stumbling back in fear. Hanzo brought you behind him using his tail, hiding you away from the men who had threatened you. Thunder rumbled in the sky above, not as loud as before but still with the same threat. Hanzo slowly bared his teeth, his voice ringing out again.

“ _ Leave.” _ He spoke out his command. The men didn’t move, whether from fear or mystification it was hard to tell. Hanzo growled angrily, roaring in rage. The men screamed, barely sparing time to grab their unconscious friend before running away. Hanzo’s shoulders heaved with heavy breaths. You stared at the back of your dragon in quiet awe. He was furious, but he held so much back. You almost wish he didn’t, until you thought of witnessing the bloodshed.

You’d rather not see that. Your body remained tense, despite being relatively safe with Hanzo. He slowly turned his body to you, lowering his head. The whiskers on his face stroked your arms and legs as he looked you over, seeming to search for injury. He spoke gently in a language you couldn’t understand, it certainly wasn’t japanese. His whiskers wrapped around your ankle and you hissed in pain. 

Hanzo growled lowly and his tail curled around you more, bringing you up into the air and onto his back. Slowly, Hanzo began walking back to the temple to care for you properly. You rest your head against his back, feeling the fur against your cheek and brushing your fingers through it. You slowly shut your eyes, letting your body slump against the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any tags I should add, please let me know!


	23. Chapter 22

When you woke up, you felt warmth surrounding you. You could hear a gentle rumbling, feeling it against your cheek. Cracking your eyes open, you saw Hanzo’s beautiful scales wrapped around you. As you raised your head slowly, you saw that Hanzo had curled his long body entirely around you protectively, blocking you out from the rest of the world. 

You felt your body lose every bit of tension in an instant as relief flooded your system. You were with Hanzo. No one else was here. You were  _ safe _ . Your body slumped heavily against Hanzo’s side as you shut your eyes again.

_ “(Y/N)?” _ You heard Hanzo’s voice, more gentle than it's ever been around you. You grunted softly in response. 

“Where are we…?” You questioned softly, coughing shortly afterwards. Your throat was sore. 

_ “The Temple. Are you well?” _ Hanzo’s voice had a worried edge to it. You opened your eyes and trailed them up his body until you found his face. His eyes stared at you intently, concern clearly shown in his expression.

“Exhausted… and…” you paused, thinking carefully about what led up to you resting safely in Hanzo’s coils. “...scared.” You murmured quietly against him, gently rubbing your face against his warm scales.

“ _ I understand. You do not need to worry any longer,”  _ Hanzo slowly lowered his head to your level, gently bumping his snout against your cheek. “ _ I am here.” _ He spoke softly to you, with almost overwhelming kindness. You felt your cheeks briefly warm at his sweet words, but couldn’t find it in yourself to reply. It was hard to even think of a snarky response.

“...Can I sleep here tonight?” You asked.

“ _ I feel I would not have let you leave even if you wished to.” _ Hanzo joked, resting his head by you. Well, maybe he was serious. 

 

Despite your exhaustion, you found you couldn’t sleep. Instead, you rolled over to lay against Hanzo’s head rather than his side. He grumbled only slightly until you started running your fingers over his horns gently. 

“Thank you… For saving me… And letting me stay here.” You said. 

_ “Both, things I do not need thanking for. It is my duty to protect you.” _ Hanzo spoke with total seriousness. Your hand paused slightly as you considered his words.

“Your duty to protect me?”

“ _ Yes. You have brought me offerings for a long time now, thus you are considered my worshipper. It is my duty to protect all those who worship me.” _ Hanzo’s voice rumbled in your head. You exhaled with a slight smile on your face.

“And here I thought you saved me because we were friends…” You sighed. Hanzo was quiet for a moment, feeling you shift so you faced his coils rather than his face. His eyes lowered as he thought quietly to himself. Slowly, Hanzo curled himself in order to position his head to face you. Your eyes locked and you stared quietly at each other for a few moments before he spoke.

“ _ I have made you misunderstand. My brother used to say I was terrible with words… It seems he was right.” _ Hanzo spoke, causing you to chuckle humorlessly. “ _ What I meant… was that even if I did not like you, that I would have saved you.”  _ You raised an eyebrow at him, a frown on your face.

“And that’s better because…?”

_ “Because the truth of the matter is that I care for you more than any other human I have has as a worshipper. You are my most favored, and letting you get hurt would have hurt me as well.” _ Hanzo gently nuzzled his head into your chest as you dropped your arms around his face. He shut his eyes, feeling your hands start to brush the tufts of fur on his cheeks and beginning to purr.

You turned your head away slightly, your cheeks becoming a rather deep shade of red.

“....That’s better.”


	24. Chapter 23

You visited Hanzo more often after that, once a day if possible. Occasionally you couldn’t, such as when you got sick. Which, happened to be right now as it is. You laid in bed, sniffling as you watched movies on your TV, trying to get over the cold that bound you to your warm, comfy prison. You really liked that bed.

That being said, a bed didn’t compare to Hanzo’s company. Despite your illness, you weren’t entirely alone. Genji came to visit regularly, making sure you got your tea and cookies that he promised in order to buy your silence about his secret. You still weren’t happy with him, but seeing his concern for you made you feel a bit better.

Genji stepped into your room, medicine on a tray with said tea and cookies. He gave you a sympathetic smile and you pouted.

“Feeling any better?” Genji asked, setting the tray down by your bedside and holding up a thermometer for you. You took it into your mouth and hummed.

“No… Still feel crappy. You talked to Hanzo yet?”

“If I had, you would have felt the Earth shatter.” Genji chuckled, but you could tell he wasn’t happy he had kept quiet so long either.

“...I doubt he’ll be mad. Confused, but not mad.”

“You think so?” Genji asked, hopeful. You smiled sadly.

“No. But it’s better than being without each other.” You said honestly. Genji huffed and took the thermometer out of your mouth, checking your temperature before handing you medicine. Begrudgingly, you took the medicine. The small capful of purplish liquid shouldn’t cause too much trouble, but you’ll be damned if it doesn’t taste terrible.

“I don’t know how to tell him.” Genji said suddenly as you swallowed down the thick liquid. Groaning, you took a large swig of tea before answering.

“Don’t ask me… I have no clue. It’s not like your situation is a normal one. Most people would say you shouldn’t be the one worried about the encounter.”

“And what would you say?” Genji looked at you seriously, causing you to look up and think before you spoke.

“...I think Hanzo will be mad you were gone for so long, not at you of course, but I don’t think he’ll stay mad. He blames himself for everything, which is… kind of true, but he’ll still push you away.” You said, shaking your head. “He might push me away too.”

Genji was quiet for a moment, thinking over your words. His eyebrows furrowed, and you could see the debate going on within him. You frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You and I both know Hanzo is stubborn, and it will take time for him to come  _near_ to accepting what’s happened. I don’t know what the right answer is to what you should do, but I just don’t think leaving Hanzo to be alone is the best answer.” You spoke again, looking Genji in the eyes. Genji stared back at you, nodding slowly with your words.

“Perhaps you are right… I will… go see him tomorrow.” Genji said with little confidence in his words. You smiled encouragingly at him, rubbing his back.

“I’ll be here cheering you on. And Genji,” he looked at you as you spoke while you gave him a confident smile, “Hanzo truly does miss you. Just don’t tell him I said that, okay?” You giggled before coughing, turning away so as to not cough on Genji. He laughed and pat your back before his laughter died into chuckles.

“Thank you, (Y/N). I am glad Hanzo has had you for his company.” Genji said, happiness on his features again. You smiled at him and nodded.

“Me too.”


	25. Chapter 24

True to his word, the next day Genji made his way to the Temple in which his brother resided. After a few parting words from his master, Genji began his walk through the forest, words running through his head trying to form a proper sentence. How does one approach their elder brother, who attempted to murder you, who clearly regrets it, without freaking him out?

They don’t typically, but Genji knew he wanted to be with his brother again. His steps quickened, and he felt determination crawl through his veins. He would make things up with his brother. He would tell him how he forgave him and how much he missed him, and things would be alright.

Genji almost laughed at himself.

Hopeful thoughts are nice, but he needed to be realistic. What was he expecting anyway? Hanzo to suddenly forgive himself and accept everything easily? It took Genji years to overcome the tragedy. 

Soon enough, the Temple came into sight, and Genji paused. A shiver ran down Genji’s spine as he felt the power that radiated from the Temple. His brother was inside, that much was certain. Genji could do this, he just needed to take the first step. His shoes made no sound as he stepped past the dragon statue in front of the Temple, looking at it only briefly. 

 

This was it.

 

Hanzo felt the energy of another being as soon as it came near his Temple. In an instant, Hanzo was on guard, placing himself in the center of the Temple, ready to see exactly what this creature wanted. There had been no Yokai near the city of Hanamura in centuries, and he was the only deity- forgotten or not -to make itself known here.

What did this creature want? Was it friend or foe? He couldn’t read it’s energy, it was as if it was a mix of many things. As the creature stepped into his Temple, Hanzo froze. That scent… Why was it so familiar? 

“Are you the Great Shimada Dragon?” The creature- no, this thing appeared human. A hood obscuring its face, and wearing plain clothes, this person was clearly appearing human, but why was its energy so strange? So  _ Powerful _ ?

_ “Who are you…? Why have you come here?”  _ Hanzo felt himself growl out the words.

“I have come to speak to you.” the man spoke. Even the voice was familiar. Hanzo didn’t understand how he felt he knew this person.

“ _ Then speak. _ ” Hanzo said, raising his head high to look down at the man. Silence stretched between them for a minute, which passed to two. As the third minute ticked by, Hanzo was clearly irritated. “ _ Speak!” _ He bellowed.

The man cleared his throat and shuffled as if he was nervous. Hanzo growled lowly and lowered his head, trying to peek into the hood. The man stepped back before suddenly speaking.

“Where is the Dragon of the North?” He asked. Hanzo recoiled, his coils tightening as he growled.

“ _ You humans have the story, do you not? The Dragon of the North is dead.” _

“By your hands?”

_ “Yes. If that is all you wished to hear, then-” _

“Do you regret it?” the man cut him off. Hanzo stared down at this human, his anger boiling as he glared. Why did this human want to know?

_ “I do not need to answer you. You will leave. Now.” _ Hanzo spat at the human, turning around and intending to leave it at that.

 

“What if he was still alive?”


	26. Chapter 25

Hanzo froze at those words.

What if Genji was still alive? What would Hanzo think? What would he do? He would hate himself, but he already did, so what else? Turning slowly back to the human, Hanzo responded much quieter than his angry bellows before.

_ “I do not know.” _

“You don’t know?”

“ _ That is what I said, is it not? I do not know. Do not ask a such foolish question. _ ”

“It is not foolish, I want to know what you would do if Genji was-”

_ “I do not know! _ ” Hanzo roared, the Temple shaking violently. 

“ _ I would be angry _ !” The truth.

_ “I would hate myself! _ ” The truth.

_ “I would make sure he had stayed dead! _ ” A Lie. It was a lie, and Hanzo knew it. He wanted this human gone. He hated humans, their pesky ways and how they needed to know things they shouldn’t.

He raised himself up menacingly, intending to scare this human away or kill him.

_ “You will leave or you will die Human. I have had enough of your insolence!”  _ Hanzo raised a claw, intending to strike down the human. The wind blew harshly through the Temple, and as it did, it seemed the world slowed itself down.

The stranger’s hood fell. Hanzo’s eyes widened. His form shrunk itself to his human form, and the shocked expression did not change. The golden brown eyes he and his brother shared stared back at him. No words were spoken, and the determined expression of the stranger did not waver. 

Hanzo opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come. Was this a cruel trick? A dream? A nightmare? Hanzo didn’t know if he wanted it to be true.

“Now is your chance then.” The stranger spoke.  _ Genji  _ spoke. Hanzo continued to stare. “You have that chance to make sure he had stayed dead. What will you do, Hanzo?” Genji asked, not looking away from his brother.

Hanzo’s expression fell from shock to anger. He stepped towards his long dead brother until they were an arms length apart, his body trembling from rage. He raised his hand, and grabbed Genji.

 

Genji expected his brother to hit him, or try to at least, but what he hadn’t expected was to be yanked forward and crushed against his brother’s chest. His eyes widened as he felt Hanzo tremble, one hand on the back of his head and the other wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

Genji could breath in his brother’s familiar scent and felt himself at ease once again. He had seemed so mad, but perhaps his anger was not at Genji. Slowly, Genji wrapped his arms around his elder brother, squeezing gently. 

“Genji…” His brother’s voice trembled with emotion, and he held tighter. Genji felt tears well in his eyes and he buried his face in his brother’s chest.

“I am here, Brother.”

“I am so sorry…” Hanzo’s voice cracked as he spoke. Genji nodded into his chest, feeling droplets of water fall into his hair.

“I know. I have forgiven you, Brother. For a long time, I have forgiven you.” Genji pulled away gently, giving his brother a small smile.

Hanzo stared at Genji once more, before looking away to hide the streaks of tears that had appeared on his face. He pulled himself from Genji entirely, stepping back a rather large distance, but Genji was not concerned. He would need space, he had figured.

“I… do not understand why you have come here.” Hanzo spoke.

“I wished to be with my brother again. We have much to speak about, I am certain.” Genji said. Hanzo glared at the wall of the Temple. “If you wish, we can return to Hanamura to speak. I have tea and cookies.” Genji offered.

Hanzo looked at his brother once again, flexing his fingers slightly before taking a breath.

“I would like that.” 


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long, but I truly have been trying hard to think of various ideas and have come up blank, or just havent been able to write it properly. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on a good schedule!

After three days of being sick, you finally felt well enough to get out of bed and go for a walk. Deciding to bundle up, you stepped outside and sighed, breathing in the fresh air happily. You began your journey to the Temple, intending to apologize to Hanzo for being gone so long. On the way you made sure to buy a special treat for him; Dango!  
As you walked through the trees, down the familiar path to the Temple you’ve grown so fond of, you felt worry creep into your mind. Genji had said he’d talk with Hanzo the other day... Had he actually done so? If so, was everything alright? You thought over the several possibilities of what could have happened. One, Genji didn’t go. Plausible as he was rather nervous about it in the first place. Two, he went and got in a fight with Hanzo. Possible, but you would have heard something, right? Three, he went and Hanzo got upset and disappeared. Not as possible, but still an option.  
The last one you could think of, and the one you were hoping for was in the back of your head; Genji went and spoke with Hanzo, and they’re on the path of reconciliation. You weren’t sure how likely that was. As the Temple came into view, you felt yourself holding your breath. You began to walk up to the Temple, intending to call out to Hanzo before you saw them.  
Zenyatta, Genji, and Hanzo all sat in front of the shrine, incense burning in front of them as they meditated. You had hoped for this, but to see it? You felt tears well in your eyes as you stared, a smile blooming on your face. Zenyatta’s head turned slightly and he offered a small wave to you, beckoning you over. This action of course did not go unnoticed by the two brothers.  
Genji turned to you and offered a small smile. Seems he was still getting used to this. Hanzo turned to you last, and you smiled at him brightly while he frowned slightly. He stood and walked over to you, looking you over. You gave a confused look to him before he spoke.  
“You are crying… Has something happened?” He spoke softly to you, concern clear in his tone. Your eyes widened slightly and you giggled gently, wiping your eyes.  
“No… I’m just happy to see you all together is all.” You said and smiled brightly up at your dragon. He relaxed slightly, sighing.  
“Yes well… I suppose it is thanks to you that this has happened.” He hummed and turned to his brother who nodded.  
“Yes, if it were not for you coming into my shop we would not have even known the other was alive.” Genji smiled as he stood, dusting himself off. You smiled brightly at the two, shaking your head slightly.  
“I’m sure you would have found out eventually. I’m just glad it all worked out!” You gave a close eyed smile to them, lifting your bag with the treats you bought. “Anyone for some Dango?” 

 

You all sat together, eating Dango and talking about various things, some being about Genji and Hanzo, others simply being about what came to mind. Genji explained how after the fall out between Hanzo and him, he had been found by Zenyatta who had been travelling through Hanamura at the time. Of course, that seemed odd.  
“Wait, how long ago was your fight?” You asked, looking between the two. Genji seemed to think for a bit, while Hanzo answered easily.  
“Two-hundred thirty-seven years ago.”He said, setting one of his newly picked clean skewers down. You stared at Zenyatta and he tilted his head.  
“How… How old are you, Zen?” You asked warily. Zenyatta chuckled and hummed, tilting his head back as if in thought.  
“Age does not matter, as I have learned much of life itself in my short time on this Earth. Whether I am young or old, all that should be of concern is the knowledge in which I can bring.”

……..

“So what you’re saying is, you’re not going to tell me.”  
“I am not going to tell you.”


End file.
